Creative flare
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [Sequel to ‘Golden Opportunity‘] Has Kai lost his artist touch? Can Miguel help him?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Creative Flare  
Summary: (Sequel to 'Golden Opportunity') Has Kai lost his artist touch? Can Miguel help him?  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Sequel  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. 

Here's the sequel. You might have to read 'Golden Opportunity' first to know what the hell is going on. It just kinda popped into my head, don't know if it's going to be any good, mind you. Just have to wait and see. (Yes, it's a mystery, even to me -.-) Thanks to everyone who reviewed 'Golden Opportunity'.

Chapter 1.

* * *

Kai squinted his eyes at the painting before him. There was something wrong with it. Don't know what, but it was wrong. It didn't seem to have it's usually flare…or something.

"What's wrong?" Came a voice from behind him. "Did the painting answer back or something?"

Kai sighed and rubbed his head with the back of his hand, forgetting that he still had paint on them. He glanced over his shoulder to see his blond hair, blue eyed, _perfect_, boyfriend. "No, I just can't seem to get it right, that's all," Kai said. "And I'd appreciate if you keep the sarcastic comments to yourself for a bit."

"Deal," Miguel said, moving to wrap his arms around Kai's waist. "So what is wrong?"

"I don't know," Kai sighed again, leaning back into the strong arms. "I just don't know."

"Hey," he said, his hands moving up to massage his shoulders. "It's all right. It's nothing to get upset about."

Blader, computer whiz, athlete - and now a masseur? Dammit! Isn't there anything he can't do?

"It's just so bloody annoying," Kai muttered, letting his head roll forward. "I might have to give up painting for a while."

"I thought you liked painting?"

"I do, I guess. It's just…" Kai started.

"Just what?" Miguel said, his voice low and soothing.

"I don't know!" Kai suddenly exploded. He pulled himself out of Miguel's arms and began walking around the room. He doesn't mean to sound irritable or anything of that nature, it's just he doesn't know why he is so irritable. "Maybe I was just kidding myself? Maybe I have no talent and the reason I even got into the art show was out of pure luck."

"Easy there, Kai," Miguel's voice drifted to the irritated bluenette.

Gods, even his voice is perfect.

"You're just suffering from artist block. Gran has had it a few times. It's ok," he soothed.

Kai stopped pacing and turned to his blond hair, can-do-no-wrong, boyfriend. "Artist block?" He found himself asking. His voice was low and had a certain feel to it. His voice was so foreign that it even startled him.

"Yes, artist block," Miguel closed the distance between them and gathered the smaller teen in his arms. "It happens to everyone."

"But I do impressions," Kai retorted. "I'm suppose to look at a sight, picture it in my head and then draw what I see."

"You're worried about something, aren't you?" His tone of voice said that he was pretty sure he knew what.

So Kai isn't the only person who knows everything. Blast!

Kai flicked a piece of hair from his line of vision as Miguel rested his chin on his shoulder. "I suppose you can say that."

Even after realizing that Spencer was the one for him, Tala still hasn't admitted his feelings for the overly tall blond. And at least once a day Tala would ring up, sometimes on the verge of hyperventilating, saying that he just can't tell Spencer.

It's been a good seven months for God's sake!

Kai couldn't help but wonder if Tala still had feelings for _his_ blond boyfriend.

"You need to get away for a while then," Miguel said, suddenly.

"Is that so?" Kai asked with a flick of his tongue. "Are you planning to whisk me away to some tropical location?"

He smiled when Miguel kissed his neck. "You're a mind reader now?"

Kai turned around in his arms to face his oh-so-perfect boyfriend. He lifted up his hands and wound the around the blonde's neck. "Do you wish for me to struggle or melt into your embrace?"

"Whatever you choose will be fine," Miguel replied, winding his strong arms around Kai pulling him in close.

Kai pouted. "You're no fun."

Miguel laughed his perfect laugh. Kai loved the way that his whole face would lit up when he smiled or laugh, the way his eyes would sparkle with emotion.

Softly, Kai felt himself sigh and he leaned his head against his boyfriend's shoulder.

It's strange, he never noticed any of this before, the little feelings he would get when he was around the blond. Deep down Kai had a suspicion that Bryan was aware of all this, so he and Garland devised a plan to get them two together. He knew that Miguel's grandmother would be entering the competition as well. So that means if Miguel's grandmother was there it also meant that Miguel will be there as well.

Bryan and Garland the matchmakers? Has a creepy ring to it.

Kai was pulled from his musings when Miguel gently tilted his head so he could look into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Ready to be whisked away then?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

Er, it's a little strange I guess (sweatdrops)

Next chapter: There's nothing quite like a holiday.

Read and review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Warm thanks to NiennaAngel, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Nkingy, Mizuki hikari and SilverKaya.

* * *

Kai sat in the soft white sand. A gentle sea breeze played with his dual colored hair. Humming to himself, he let his toes sink into the sand as he gazed out over the beautiful crystal blue waters of the ocean before him.

He has always loved the ocean.

He and Miguel are staying in a remote little islandthat was apart of theFraiser Islandsjust off the shores of Australia. And so far, he was loving it. He's loving every moment he's spending with Miguel and knows that this little island has no telephones or television sets. Which means Tala has absolutely no way to contact him.

Yes!

Biting back a smirk, Kai looked at the endless, cloudless blue sky and the beautiful water below. It was a picturesque scene, but unfortunately inspiration to get it down on ink and paint eludes him. As irritating as that was to him, Kai was far too relaxed and peaceful to care at the moment.

He has never been on a holiday before, not that he can remember anyway. Just wait until he gets his hands on his inheritance. He and Miguel are going to every part of the world. Just the two of them.

He was almost giddy with excitement.

"Hey,"

Kai smiled, instantly recognizing the voice. "You're up, then?"

"It seems to me you still have a few things to learn about taking holidays," Miguel said as he sat down behind Kai and pulled him back into his arms. "When you're on holiday, you're suppose to sleep in. It's expected of you."

"I'll learn eventually," Kai purred, rubbing his cheek against Miguel's.

Miguel kissed the said cheek then rested his chin on Kai's shoulder and looked out over the ocean as well.

Inspiration can go to hell. Kai's more than content just to stay locked in Miguel's embrace.

Mentally Kai rolled his eyes. When has he turned into such a sap?

The rest of the day was spend lounging around on the sand, still in each others arms, may it be added. And whenever they did move about, they weren't more than arms reach from each other.

They walked around the island, took small bush treks through the island's small rainforest, went swimming in the gorgeous pools and lounged by the water's edge. For the first time in his life, Kai spend the whole day doing very little.

And he couldn't have been happier.

Sunset was just about upon them when they decided to have a quick shower and head into the restaurant to have a hearty meal. Who knew lounging around all day could work up an appetite?

They were sitting at a cozy two-seater table out on the large balcony, overlooking the ocean. The sunset was spectacular. The best Kai has ever seen. As the sun slowly left the sky, the full moon appeared, taking it's place, surrounded by stars. The moon's soft glow bathed the water and island in a silver light, making everything look absolutely enchanting.

Kai's attention was pulled away from his beautiful surroundings when he felt Miguel gently squeezed his hand.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Kai replied, looking into Miguel's blue eyes. It was at that moment Kai realized that Miguel's eyes were the same color as the crystal clear ocean that surrounds them.

"You enjoying yourself?"

Kai smiled and placed his free hand on Miguel's who held his other hand so tenderly. "The best."

Miguel returned the smile but there was a hint of nervousness and uncertainty underneath it.

So, his perfect, can do-no-wrong boyfriend can get nervous after all.

"I have a little confession to make," Miguel said.

"Oh?" Kai said, slightly surprised.

"There was another reason why I brought you here," He then placed his hand in his pocket. "We've been together for seven months now, well seven months and two weeks."

Kai smiled softly, but an unknown feeling, like a hundred butterflies, settled into his chest.

"I've always known that I've had feelings for you and since we got together, those feelings grew into something incredibly strong."

There were two hundred butterflies now.

"And, I was wondering, if you," Miguel removed his hand from his pocket. He brought the balled hand in front on him and uncurled his fingers. He looked down at the upturned palm, smiled nervously and then presented it to Kai. "Would do me the honor of marrying me."

Kai's eyes widen, a fierce blush racing to his cheeks. He looked down at Miguel's tanned palm to see a silver ring with a small blue stone. His eyes instantly soften, a feeling of warmth and happiness rushing through him.

Silly boy. Did he really have to ask? Of course he'll would marry him. He didn't have to whisk him away to a tropical island.

Kai nodded and let Miguel slip the ring onto his finger. He then leaned across the table and kissed Miguel on the lips.

"Of course I'll marry you."

* * *

My first marriage proposal, well written one anyway. How was it? I'm kinda proud of this little chappy. But…I want to go on a tropical holiday! (cries)

Next chapter: Goodbye artist block.

Read and review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: (Hugs everyone who reviewed) 

… … … … …

Kai opened his eyes, blinking at a slightly covered window. Small streaks of light seeped through the part in the curtains. The light was soft, and not quite golden which told him it was dawn, but the sun is yet to rise completely.

Sighing softly, Kai snuggled back down into Miguel's naked chest. A feeling of contentment embracing him. He opened his eyes again to gaze at the silver band on his finger. The small blue stone glisten in the light.

A warm smile made it's way to his lips as he recalled the memories of last night. After Miguel slipped the ring on his finger, they both left the restaurant and slowly made they way back to their little personal cabin, just off the beach. The trip took longer than usual as the two of them couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Fighting back a blush, Kai pressed himself against Miguel's body. Miguel's warm, naked body.

That night they made love, but it was a little different than the other times they've made love. Don't get him wrong, all the other times they made love was simply amazing, but last night, it seemed, dunno, more sensual?

They made slow, sensual love. Each caress deliberate and gentle. Each kiss would turn legs to jelly. Each movement strong, but gentle. Their bodies seemed to merge, mold against each others. No skin was left untouched, as lips and fingers danced over the other.

Kai removed his attention from the ring and gazed lovingly at Miguel. He had his arm wrapped securely around his waist, his head rolled to the side, his lips parted as he breathed softly.

Slowly, Kai lifted his hand the ran the fingers through the gold strands of his hair. His hair reminded him of the way the sun was caught in the blue water of the ocean, creating a fleeting moment of liquid gold.

Suddenly it hit him. Slowly, Kai crept out of bed, mindful not to wake Miguel, slipped on a pair of shorts to cover his nakedness and silently made his way over to his bag.

He pulled out a sketch book and a lead pencil. He then slowly opened the blinds, letting the light on the rising sun in. He turned to the bed and noticed that the morning rays fell perfectly over Miguel's sleeping form.

Softly and slowly, Kai sat cross legged on the bed, turn his attention to Miguel and the way the light fell over him. He then began to draw. He moved the pencil quickly over the paper, each stroke of the pencil was spot on, not once did he need the eraser.

He drew what he saw, what he imagined and what he would like. He was drawing on impulse and was happy with the way the pictures were coming out. Sure some of them weren't perfect, but that doesn't matter, they were still beautiful.

The pictures he loved the most was ones with Miguel as main subject. He was a very beautiful person.

He had lost count on how many pictures he had drawn when he felt the bed shift. He looked down at Miguel, smiling when he watched his boyfriend, no, sorry, fiancé sit up, the bed sheets still covering him. Miguel smiled tenderly at him and then let his eyes roam over the pictures that Kai had spread over the bed.

"Finally freed yourself of artist block, then?"

Kai said nothing as he moved back into Miguel's arms. He sat on his lap as Miguel went through the pictures, his eyebrow reaching his hairline each time he came across a portrait of himself.

Kai picked up the one where Miguel was sleeping and the sun's rays fell over him gently. "This one's my favorite," he said, as he snuggled up against Miguel. "Still, it doesn't even compete with the real thing."

As soon as Kai had finished that sentence he was pulled into a deep, passionate kiss. One of which he gladly returned.

They stayed locked in this embrace, relishing in the feeling of one another.

Kai, still in Miguel's embrace, picked up his sketch book and began to draw once again, but this time with Miguel resting his chin on his shoulder, distracting Kai ever now and again. Either by kissing his neck or by nibbling on his ear, which would make him laugh softly.

Finally, Kai put the sketch book down and snuggled further in Miguel's arms. He lifted up his hand and gazed at the ring like he had when he first woke up. The ring fitted perfectly on his long, lithe finger.

"This holiday has been perfect," Kai said. "It's a shame that it has to end."

"It's all right," Miguel replied softly, kissing him gently. "We'll just have to come back for the honeymoon."

"Or before. After all, I still need to learn how to sleep in while on holidays, don't I?" Kai teased. "Heaven knows how long that will take."

"Take as long as you need."

… … … … …

Yay, I've finished! This fic had very little point, but I tried to make it as fluffy as I could.

Miguel: (sulking)

…what?

Kai: You skipped the god bit.

(Sighs) Fine. I'll do another fic with a lemon in it, ok?

Miguel + Kai: Yep!

-.- Men.

Read and review, please.


End file.
